The present invention relates to an apparatus which is disposed in a coin wrapper for the purpose of feeding wrapping-paper having the length required for the kind of coins being wrapped.
FIG. 4 is a schematic view showing one example of a conventional type of coin wrapper. A coin wrapper of this type wraps coins in such a manner that a stack of accumulated coins C of a predetermined number (for example, fifty coins) are surrounded by each of three wrapping rollers 1 and the stack of the coins C is then rotated by keeping each of the wrapping rollers 1 in contact with the periphery thereof, thereby wrapping a wrapping-paper 2 around the periphery of the rotating stack of coins C, and crimping the upper and lower portions of the wrapping-paper 2 after the wrapping-paper 2 is wrapped around the coins C.
Additionally, the wrapping-paper 2 for use in the above-mentioned coins wrapper which is supported for rotation about the axis of a shaft 3 in a rolled state, is fed out while being clamped between a paper feeding roller 4 and a driven roller 5, is then inserted between the stack of coins C and one of the wrapping rollers 1 through guide plates 6A and 6B, and thus is wrapped around the stack of coins C.
Also, the above-mentioned wrapping roller 1 imparts a tension to the wrapping-paper 2 by rotating at higher speed than the rotation of the paper feeding roller 4, thereby bringing the paper 2 into contact with a cutter 7 which cuts the wrapping-paper 2 into a piece having a predetermined length corresponding to the kind of coins C being wrapped (that is, the outer diameter of the coins C).
Further, the paper feeding roller 4, the driven roller 5 and the cutter 7 are disposed on a rotating frame 9 which is supported for rotation about the axis of a shaft 8 such that they can move in unison. Specifically, the rotating frame 9 is coupled by means of a coupling rod 12 and a pin 13, to a link arm 11 which is supported for rotation about the axis of a shaft 10. Thus, the frame 9 is rotated about the axis of the shaft 8 through the rotation of the link arm 11 by means of the cam 14, thereby causing the cutter 7 and other relevant components to move. In addition, position detecting cams 16A, 16B, 16C and 16D which are mounted on a cam shaft 15 for the cam 14 selectively actuate switches 17A, 17B, 17C and 17D in correspondence with the rotation angle of the cam shaft 15, thereby detecting the positions of the cutter 7 and other relevant components.
Also, in the above described wrapper, since each piece of the wrapping-paper 2 differs in length depending on the kind of coins being wrapped (the outer diameter of each coin C), it is necessary to adjust the length of the paper piece. Such adjustment is made by rotating the above-mentioned cam shaft 15.
Specifically, when the cam shaft 15 is rotated, the rotating frame 9 rotates about the axis of the shaft 8 so as to move the paper feeding roller 4, the driven roller 5 and the cutter 7, thus causing the cutter 7 to move to each position along the path of travel of the wrapping-paper 2 as shown by the chain line in FIG. 4. As the cutter 7 is located forward the downstream end in the terms of the direction in which the wrapping-paper 2 travels, the wrapping-paper 2 can be cut into a short piece in such a manner as to be suitable for the wrapping of small diameter coins.
However, the above described system involves the following problems.
(a) It is necessary to allow the mechanism including the paper feeding roller 4, the driven roller 5 and the cutter 7 in combination to be moved in order to adjust the length of the wrapping-paper 2, thus leading to complication of the mechanism.
(b) In association with the problem mentioned in the preceding paragraph(a), since the range within which the guide plate 6B may be disposed is rendered narrow and there is a tendancy of an upward curl of the wrapping-paper as viewed in FIG. 4. due to the fact that the wrapping-paper 2 is wound up in the form of a roll, the wrapping-paper 2 tends to run off its path of travel in the area away from the guide plate 6B.
(c) Since this prior art relies upon a system of cutting wrapping-paper by using the difference in velocity as between the two rolls, if the running speed of the wrapping-paper 2 is increased with the intention of speeding up a wrapping operation, large noise occurs at the time of cutting.